


Day 28 - Something Ridiculous

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [28]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Storm sitting, Stripping, beer pong, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm sitting and going stir crazy, Adam and Blake are playing a dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 - Something Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

There’s pretty much nothing to do while storm sitting in Oklahoma. It actually kind of throws Adam for a loop; he’s never confined to a building by law when he’s in L.A., unless it’s a set and a producer’s law. Being on the ranch with Blake for a vacation in the middle of tornado season seemed like a great idea at the time…

            “I’m bored,” Adam says petulantly, hands on his chin as he looks at Blake sitting opposite him.

            “Is that how you ask for sex now?” Blake asks, grinning. “I mean I’m not saying no…”

            “No!” Adam laughs. “I just want to do something right now, I miss being outside.” Blake rolls his eyes.

            “The storm only started 12 hours ago, you’re being dramatic.”

            “Come on Blake,” Adam says. “Options.”

            Blake thinks for a minute, “Okay. Umm…sex?”

            Adam rolls his eyes. “Later.”

            Blake sighs. “Fine. Watch a movie?”

            “Boring.”

            “Play guitar.”

            “That’s basically work.”

            “No it’s not!”

            “It is when you have a deadline to meet,” Adam shudders, exercising the thought and it’s accompanying pressure from his mind. “Next.”

            “Well I don’t know, you think of something, you’re the party genius, you must have some kind of fun, stupid game we can play tucked away up there!”

            And with that, Adam knows what they’re gonna do tonight.

 

            “Strip beer pong!” He exclaims to literally no one but themselves and Blake almost doubles over laughing. Adam has the whole thing set up; ten red solo cups stacked like pool balls at either end of the table. A small white ball he’d found god only knows where sits in the middle, ready to be lobbed at the opposing side, hoping to score a goal and make the other person drink. The more your opponent drinks, the less likely, in theory, they are to score a goal on you. Tie that in with Adam’s personal twist on their game and Blake could only imagine what kind of night they were in for.

            “Do socks count as one item or two?” Blake asks, taking his position on one side of the table.

            “One,” Adam says, cranking up their music. “Unless you have a fetish you haven’t told me about.”

            “Fair enough,” Blake says, giving the ball an experimental bounce. “Sure you don’t want to go upstairs, put on a few extra layers?” He eyes up Adam’s basic jeans and t-shirt outfit – four or five solid tosses and he’ll be naked in no time.

            “I’ve never heard you tell me to put on more clothes,” Adam says, pouting. “Take your shot dickhead!”

            Blake aims and hits one of the middle cups dead on, forcing Adam to fish the ball out and down the contents. He might as well go all in and lose his shirt first, peeling it off and tossing it at Blake’s head.

            “You know what,” Blake says as he catches the shirt before it hits him in the face. “I take it back. This is the best idea you’ve ever had.” Adam growls in response as his competitive streak starts to kick in and he takes aim. Sure enough, direct hit; down goes Blake’s drink and off comes Blake’s belt.

            And so it goes on, them taking shots on each other, getting progressively more tipsy, making the shots that much harder while the music pounds through them, uninhibited by the acres of land and the battering storm surrounding them. Eventually they are both down to their boxer briefs, though Blake still has his socks.

            “How you doin’ darlin’?” Blake smirks as he takes aim at one of Adam’s remaining cups. He hits the rim, and Adam blows it the rest of the way off course.

            “Better than you I bet.” Adam laughs. Taking his turn, he sinks the ball in the middle cup.

            “Nothin’ but net!” Adam whoops as Blake drinks. Tossing the cup over his head, he locks eyes of with Adam and hooks his fingers in the waistband of his own boxer briefs.

            “Hey genius, your socks usually come off first!” Adam mocks. Blake just grins.

            “I gotta keep you on your toes.” The next thing Adam knows, Blake is naked, save for his ridiculous black socks, and nails a shot at Adam’s remaining glasses. Adam is so shell shocked that it takes him a second to realize he lost.

            “You want me to take ‘em off for you?” Blake says.

            Adam looks at him with fire in his eyes, drains his glass, and launches himself at Blake, kissing him hard as Blake’s hands make their way under his last remaining garment.

            “Time for your thing now,” Adam says, referring to Blake’s excellent idea from earlier. “Lose the socks.”

           


End file.
